Don't Forget Me My Forget Me Not
by Obsessed-Language-Freak
Summary: Just something I whipped up very quickly. Hopefully very angtsy. ElenaxTseng. Deathfic, and that's why it's rated T. ...Don't Forget Me... My Forget Me Not...
1. Chapter 1

Don't Forget Me... My Forget-Me-Not...

---

Just something very short, and hopefully very angsty. Meant to be Tseng-Elena.

Disclaimer: Me no own

---

…Don't Forget Me…

…I'm Here…

…Watching Over You…

...Protecting You...

…Don't Forget Me…

…My Forget-Me-Not…

---

Blood gushed down the cobbles as she stumbled to him, eyes dripping with fear and dread. There he was, crumpled on the ground, that blue suit clinging to the broken wounds and marring the once straight outline of his clothes.

Fire burned all around her; the screams of those long deceased ringing in her ears and plaguing her mind. Rubble fell from the orange sky, heavy blocks of building and mortar falling to reduced pebbles all around her.

Steps became miles, and all because she had to reach him. _Had to. _There was something she hadn't told him yet, something important, though she suspected he knew. She didn't even know if he'd be alive when she got to him.

The sun was nowhere to be seen; instead the only light came from the end of the street, where he lay, injured and broken. Smoke clouded her vision, and all the while, she was aware of someone above her laughing cruelly, his or her shadow elongated and enlarged to fifty times its cruel size, the gun in its hands twisted and burning. Why would he not leave her alone? Why must he taunt her even now that he had taken everything from her?

And as she goes on, it gets worse, because she has to reach him. _Has to._ There is something she hasn't told him yet…

---

"I'm sorry. She's not going to make it. The wound is… too deep."

The covers drew over her head, the soft white blankets becoming her final cradle, her ever final warmth.

---

Okay, the beginning poem really applies more to the second part.

For those of you confused... Scroll Down.

Basically, Elena has been injured and the first part is her dreamworld, her dying moments, what she sees.

The second part is reality; what is going on.

Now that that's cleared up... Please Review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Part two of Don't Forget Me... My Forget-Me Not...

Disclaimer: Me no own

Dedication: To Dennis. I'll never forget you.

---

…Don't Forget Me…

…I'm Here…

…Watching Over You…

…Protecting You…

…Please Don't Forget Me…

…My Forget-Me-Not…

---

Flowers. More specifically, beautiful pink, yellow and white hibiscuses, full in bloom and rich in scent. But just hibiscuses. No other flowers, none at all. The silky petals were soft to the touch, new and waxy. And more beautiful than any of the flowers, there she was, standing in the middle of the meadow, a wavy white dress tracing her form.

Birds began to sing as he took a step towards her, and the sun rained down on them, not too hot, but just warm. Skylarks flew overhead, melodies blending into a soft and hopeful harmony, white puffy clouds sleeping above them.

Every step he took seemed to be forever, but she was still there, still waiting. And it was true, that he thought he'd heard her say 'I'd wait forever for you.' Had she been waiting all this time? Just for him to stumble upon this truly angelic place?

He hadn't meant to come to it. Something had drawn him there, something inexplicable. But when he saw it, he had only meant to pick some flowers and lay them on her grave. Then he had passed out, and when he woke…she was standing there, waiting.

Her hand stretched out to him as he finally met her, previously hidden wings fluttering and unfolding as she flew to him and looped her arms about his neck. Burying his hands in those oh-so-soft wings, he held her close, not a single tear falling as she cradled him ever so softly.

She struggled away from him, floating to just a little ways higher than him. And it was then that she kissed his cheek, a single pearly tear dropping from her eye.

"…Don't forget me… I'm here… Watching over you… Protecting you… Please don't forget me… My Forget-Me-Not…"

As she flew away, a lone blue Forget-Me-Not dropped into his hand, and she was gone, and the place was lonely once more.

---

"Yo, get up! Boss!" He opened his eyes to see Reno and Rude standing over him. "You had us real scared then, Tseng. You just… collapsed. You okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's go." He stumbled to his feet and walked pointedly to the helicopter, his two friends following him. They finally reached their transport, and, just once, he looked back, ever-so-longingly, wishing on a fallen angel's star.

In his hand was a Forget-Me-Not.

---

Aw, it's over now... Make me happy again by reviewing!


End file.
